peelfandomcom-20200213-history
27 February 1989
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1989-02-27 ; Comments *Audio is an edited show - so rather muffled though tracks on File b are much clearer. *Peel plays three tracks from Japanese artists in a row, one folk, the rest hardcore punk. Sessions *Happy Mondays #2, recorded 21st February 1989. Released on The Peel Sessions Strange Fruit 1990. Tracklisting *''start of show, John mucks it up within seconds. &'' *Wonder Stuff: Who Wants To Be Disco King (7") Polydor GONE 6 &''' *Robot And The DJs: Energy (v/a album - Jackmaster Phuture Trax) D.J. International HAPYLP 1 ''only on ''@''' *Sex Pistols: Pretty Vacant (July 1976, Demo Version) (7") Spiral Scratch Magazine SCRATCH 4 @''' *Life In A Blender: Mounds Of Flesh (album - Welcome To The Jelly Days) Fake Doom *Teenage Jesus And The Jerks: Orphans (12" - Teenage Jesus And The Jerks) Migraine *Mekons: Ghosts Of American Astronaut (album - So Good It Hurts) Cooking Vinyl only on '''@ *Amayenge: Ten Kwacha (album - Amayenge) Mondeca *Happy Mondays: Tart Tart (session) #''' *'''unknown female singer: Traditional Japanese Hanagasa Ondo (Peel doesn't know the artist or track as the information on the double LP record is written in Japanese sent by a friend from Tokyo) only on @''' *S.O.B.: Influence Of Slime (album - Dont Be Swindle) Selfish BEL-12020 '''& *Outo: My Revenge (12" - 正直者は馬鹿を見る) Selfish BEL-12017 &''' *Lip Cream: Right Stuff (album - Close To The Edge / 危機) Selfish BEL-12027 '''& *Eric B. & Rakim: The R (Work, Rest & Play) (12") MCA MCAT 1303 @''' *Yambiro Brothers (Backed By The Simba Brothers): Precious (album - Makandiita Bofu) Umkhonto *King Of The Slums: Fanciable Headcase (album - Barbarous English Fayre Compilation 1987-1989) Play Hard DEC022 '''& *''Another band that was on Snub TV, that performance on #'' *Happy Mondays: Mad Cyril (session) #''' *Continentals: Don't Do It Baby (v/a album - Lookey Dookey / Talkin' Trash) Crypt *Anhrefn: Meddwl Ar Gau (album - Bwrw Cwrw) Workers Playtime *Hokus Pokus: Different World (v/a album - Jackmaster Phuture Trax) D.J. International HAPYLP 1 ''only on ''@''' *Happy Flowers: The Sun That Burns (album - My Skin Covers My Body) Homestead HMS085 &''' *Bad Dream Fancy Dress: Lemon Tarts (album - Choirboys Gas) Él ‎ ACME 18 '@ ' *U-Roy: On Top Of A Peak (v/a album U Roy And Friends - With A Flick Of My Musical Wrist (Jamaican Deejay Music 1970-1973)) Trojan TRLS 268 '''& *Justice League Of America: Stanley Knife (album - Blacklist) Plastic Head PLAS LP 011 #''' *Shonen Knife: Ah, Singapore (8" mini-album - Pretty Little Baka Guy) Zero O-0686 @''' *Terminators: Polo's Beats (12" - Forever Dis) Snowflake SNO 605 @''' *Happy Mondays: Do It Better (session) '''# *Fontella Bass: Hold On This Time (album - Free) Paula *Thule: Looking Backward To See You (12" - Le Jamais Contente) Wiiija WIIIJIT 3 #''' *Deltones: Don't Fall In Love (album - Nana Choc Choc In Paris) Unicorn *Beat Chics: Now I Know (v/a album - Girls With Guitars) Impact *Shrubs: Cole (album - Vessels Of The Heart) Public Domain *Jordan Chataika: Apo Jesu Anouya (YouTube) ''only on ''@''' Tracks marked &''' on '''File 1 Tracks marked #''' also on Mostly Peel Spring 1989 ('''File 2) in higher quality Tracks marked @''' on '''File 3 File ;Name *1)''' '''1989-02-27 Peel Show R005 R006.mp3 *2) 1989-02-xx-05-xx Mostly Peel Spring 1989.mp3 *3) 1989-02-xx Peel Show LE030 *4) 020A-B3999XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 ;Length *1: 52:33 *2: 2:09:08 (from 9:10 to 28:34) *3) 1:39:19 (36:56-1:10:35) (to 40:33, 43:51-48:37, 51:54-56:55 and from 1:05:45 unique) *4) 1:57:10 ;Other *1) created from R005 and R006 of Rich 200, digitised by Weatherman22 *2) Created from tapes SB739, SB740, SB745 and SB746 of Weatherman22's Tapes *3) Created from LE030 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel February 1989 Lee Tape 30 *4) Recordings at the British Library. ;Available * 1) Mooo * 2) Mediafire * 3) Mooo * 4) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B3999/1) Category:1989 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Rich 200 Category:Weatherman22's Tapes Category:British Library Category:Lee Tapes